Julius Naruto
by riyolee101
Summary: what happens when the characters of naruto are enlisted to participate in my play of Julius Caesar? R and R please. I'd like some comments.


I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OF THE PLAY JULIUS CAESAR….

Cast List:

Naruto- Julius Caesar

Sasuke- Cassius

Sakura- Brutus

Hinata- Antony

Kiba- Cinna

Shino- Publius

Ino- Decius

Choji- Trebonius

Shikamaru- Casca

Artemidorus- Kakashi

Popilius- Iruka

Tsunade- Fortune Teller

Ok, and welcome to the production of JULIUS…UZUMAKI! I had this idea because of a kid in my language class…unfortunately I only have enough patience to do one act and one scene: ACT THREE SCENE ONE….the dramatic scene where Caesar is murdered…so, now that we've got the cast list…let's begin the show…I am Riyo Lee and I will be your director this evening…I want you all to enjoy my parody of Caesar… please enjoy! And feel free to review…

_-Caesar, Brutus, Cassius, Casca, Decius, Metellus, Trebonius, Cinna, Antony, Artemidorus, Publius and Popilius all enter-_

Caesar: The Ides of March have come!

Fortune Teller: Yes Caesar but they have not gone.

Artemidorus: _-comes up to Caesar holding a piece of paper- _Caesar, read this…it's the note of the list of people who are trying to ki-

_-Riyo runs in- _

Riyo: CUT! Kakashi, you're not supposed to tell him what it says! You're supposed to lie and say it's a schedule you want him to look at!

Artemidorus: But then he won't read it…

Riyo: _-sighs-_ But that's the way it goes…Redo that line, please… _-walks offstage-_

Artemidorus: Caesar, read this.

Decius: Caesar, Cho- I mean Trebonius wants you to read THIS when you get the chance. _–holds up a paper-_

Artemidorus: Read mine first. It has great importance to you personally.

Caesar: _-looks at Artemidorus-_ Things that are important to me I will read last. _–sash falls off of his costume-_ Riyo, these costumes suck!

Riyo: _-yells from offstage-_ Deal with it! We're on a tight budget! Just fix it and keep going!

Artemidorus: _-looks back at Caesar-_ ok…please read this now.

Caesar: What, are you crazy!

Riyo: _-from offstage again-_ STOP KILLING MY DAILOUGE NARUTO!

Caesar: _-sighs-_ fine…what, is the man mad?

Publius: _-monotone voice-_ Fellow, get out of the way.

Riyo: _-offstage-_ MORE EMOTIONS, SHINO! Jeez! What, haven't you people ever ACTED before?

Publius: ok….Fello, get out of the way!

Cassius: What, are you asking for favors right in the street? Come inside.

_-Caesar enters the building with all his followers. One of them steps on his costume and rips the sash off again-_

Caesar: _-growls-_ Riyo, I can't work like this!

Riyo: _-offstage-_ Fix it somehow! I told you we're on a tight budget! Just continue with the play, Naruto!

Popilius: I wish your business today may have good success.

Cassius: _-glances around slightly-_ What business?

Popilius: Farewell. _–walks to Caesar and starts a conversation-_

Brutus: _-leans to Cassius-_ What did he say?

Cassius: He wishes that our business today will succeed. I'm afraid we may be discovered.

Brutus: Cassius, be strong hearted. He doesn't speak of our plans. Caesar seems unmoved.

_-Riyo walks in, looking more than slightly annoyed-_

Riyo: You two just cut out lines….

Cassius: So? It's shorter now. I just want to stab Naruto.

Brutus: _-nods her head-_ Yup.

Riyo: _-sighs and walks offstage-_ Fine…just don't do it anymore…Continue!

Cassius: _-sighs-_ Alright…Trebonius knows the right moment; see, he's taking Antony away.

_-Antony and Trebonius exit-_

Decius: _-looks around-_ Where is Metellus Cimber? Have him go present his request to Caesar now.

Brutus: He's ready. Go support him.

Cinna: Casca, you stab him first.

Caesar: _-holding his sash on his shoulder with a scowl-_ Okay, what do you all want me to do?

Riyo: _-holds her head-_ Why did I become their director? Why?

Metellus: _-goes up to Caesar-_ Most high, mighty Caesar. I kneel humbly before you.

Riyo: _-now sitting on a chair on the left side of the stage-_ You need to BOW, Neji.

Metellus: _-shakes his head-_ Not to him.

Caesar: _-glares at him-_ Get on your knees, Neji!

Riyo: DO IT NOW!

Metellus: _-sighs and gets on his knees-_

Caesar: I need to cut you off, Metellus. Don't think these petty gestures will get to me. I do only what I think is right and just.

Riyo: _-is now crying-_ He just cut a huge speech into three sentences….

Metellus: _-stands back up-_ Is there anyone better than me to ask that you recall my brother from exile?

Riyo: _-throws her book and script-_ I give up.

Brutus: _-kneels in front of Caesar and kisses his hand-_ I kiss your hand not to flatter you, but to ask that Publius Cimber may be recalled from exile.

Caesar: What, Brutus?

Cassius: _-glances at Riyo, who is once again crying-_ Man….this is only so her show doesn't bomb, Naruto…You've ruined it enough. _–sighs and bows in front of Caesar-_ Pardon, Caesar. Cassius bows down as low as your foot to beg a reprieve for Publius Cimber.

Caesar: I could be persuaded, if I were a man like you. I am as unchanging as the North Star. I was firn that Cimber was banished, and remain firm for hi to remain banished.

Cinna: Oh, Caesar-

Caesar: Away with you! Will you attempt the impossible?

Decius: Great Caesar-

Caesar: Don't you see Brutus kneeling in vain? _–gestures down to Brutus-_

Casca: Let mine hands speak for me! _–stabs Caesar, along with everyone else; Brutus hesitates for a moment then stabs him-_

Caesar: And you too, Brutus? Then it is time for Caesar to faaaaaaaaaaaall _–stumbles backwards and falls off the edge of the stage-_

Cinna: Liberty! Freedom! Tyranny is dead! Run from here, proclaim, cry it about the streets!

Cassius: Let some go to the public speaking-platforms and cry out, "Liberty, Freedom, and the end of slavery!"

Caesar: _-on the ground in front of the stage-_ Little help here, people!

Cassius: _-chucks his sword over the edge of the stage-_ Shut up, Loser! You're DEAD, remember?

Caesar: Oh yeah! _–falls back to the ground motionless-_

_-curtain drops unceremoniously-_

Ok, thus ends the great Naruto Caesar. Please review and tell me what you think of this story. Domo arigato!


End file.
